Vlimia Maze
http://www.polyvore.com/vlimia_maze/set?id=41311696 Vlimia Laurel Maze is the kind of person that doesn't trust people very easily, but once you gain her trust, she is a very valuable friend. Though Vlim often tends to overthink things, sometimes that can be a good thing. She doesn't usually do things compulsively, but when she gets mad, there's no telling what she could do. But because of this, Vlimia is viewed from some people's perspective to act like an adult and seem too mature for her age. Vlim often spends days alone, contemplating life, but she also spends sleepovers with others, eating ice-cream and having water balloon fights. Vlimia feels as if she has two personalities; the mature, school attitude and the childish, ridiculous personality. Appearance Hair Colour: '''Auburn / dark brown '''Eye Colour: '''Brown '''Height: Short Weight: Average Build: Average Usual Attire: '''Green and silver (her parents buy all her clothing in those colours), royal blue, black, purple http://www.polyvore.com/hi/set?id=41387972 Family '''Parents: Mother, Vlimia Maze the first. Father, Vladmir Maze Siblings: '''Older brother, Hades Maze. Younger sister, Scarlett Maze. '''Family Life: '''Vlimia's family is strictly pureblood and against Muggles, Muggleborn, Half-bloods, the typical things. They are the stereotypical rich, Slytherin household, with extreme pride and haughtiness. Despite being brought up in that atmosphere, Vlim is humble and believes that everybody should be treated equally regardless of their family and heritage. Vlimia prefers not to talk about her parents, and doesn't keep any pictures of them. But on the off chance you do persuade Vlim to tell you about her parents, she will say that both of her parents scarred her equally. Vlimia's mother forced her to kill her first pet, and her father made her master all the Unforgivable Curses, with her mother's support. In a year, Scarlett will start her Dark Magic lessons, too. Her big brother Hades finished his lessons long ago, and hates talking about his parents as well. Friends Vlimia's best friend is Cardigan Johansson, a first-year like her. Cardigan (or "Cardi" as Vlimia often calls her) and Vlim have been the best of friends for many years. Cardi recently gave her a friendship locket from overseas, so that they would always stay friends. Vlim has a lot of fun with her friend, but they ''have ''had some feuds. It's hard sometimes because Cardi is so very laid back and Vlimia is feircely competitive. The two friends are almost polar opposites: Cardigan likes wearing floral, 'hippie-ish' clothes, Vlim prefers solid colours and some jewelery. Cardi travels a lot, Vlimia's parents barely let her ride trains. Yet it is probably because of the fact that they are so different, that they work so well together. People that are too alike usually tend to clash. Luckily for Vlimia, Cardigan is Pureblood, so Vlim's parents let them be friends. If Cardi had been Muggleborn, the Maze family probably would have moved. One of Vlimia's friends is from Paris, and is one year younger than Vlim. Her name is Claire Morceaux, and the two met when Claire was in London visiting some relatives. Claire had gotten lost, and fell down. Vlimia found her, helped her up and found her parents. Now every year, when Claire's family visits London, the two girls meet up. Claire's english is a little shaky, but Vlimia helps her when ever there is a word Claire doesn't understand, or can't pronounce. The two are quite good friends, but even better pen pals. Vlimia sends a letter to Claire once a month, and vice versa. Sometimes Vlimia sends pictures or english recipes (english scones, etc.) and sometimes Claire sends drawings or french souvenirs (eiffel tower keychains, etc.). Vlimia loves having a pen pal to write to, and often tries to write in french! History Vlimia II was born to Vlimia I and Vladmir Maze on a sunny day in June. Her family lived in a beautiful mountainous area, away from most villages. From a distance the mountains looked blue, so Muggles nicknamed it "The Blue Mountains". It was, to say the least, sheltered. When Vlimia was three years old, the Maze family moved to London so it would be more convenient for her brother to go to Hogwarts when he turned eleven - Hades was nine years old at the time. She grew up with pureblood-mania and Slytherin traits drilled into her, and until she was four Vlim thought that it was right. But one cold winter her little kitten Mitzy peed in her mother's best shoes, and her mother ordered her to kill Mitzy. After having to do that, Vlimia understood that not everything her parents did or said was right. At the age of five, Vlim's parents had another baby - Scarlett Maze. As soon as Scarlett was born, Vlimia's father started to teach Vlim Dark Magic. He told her all the Unforgivables, and guided her through how to perform all of them. By the age of ten, Vlimia had mastered all the Unforgivables using her father's wand. She hadn't wanted to, of course, but her parents would force her to. Just a few months after mastering the deathly curses, Vlimia got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Vlim's parents stressed how important it was for her to become a Slytherin, and gave her a lot of green clothing to give her a certain state of mind. Despite all this, or perhaps because of it, Vlimia has grown to be an extremely independant person. She doesn't trust people easily, but if she does become your friend, she will always be there for you. Known Oddities Vlimia is a bit of an insomniac, and usually finishes little projects like letter-writing at night. If she shares a dormitory with you - beware. She can look quite eerie in her white silk pajamas, hunched over a desk scribbling furiously. Perhaps her cousin Veda put it correctly when she exclaimed ''"DEMON!!!"'''. Poor Veda was sharing a room with Vlimia in a hotel and needed a glass of water. Talents Vlimia is usually quite jovial, laughing and joking with her friends. But if she knows and trusts you enough, she will sit down with you and have a long talk about whatever is making you feel bad if you want her to. She is also open to making jokes to console you, helping you plan sweet revenge and being a tissue-fetcher. Overall, Vlimia is the ideal friend to go to when you have just had a really hard breakup. Vlim is very smart, and has a natural thirst for knowledge. She is usually the type that takes detailed notes in History of Magic, and would be the first to volunteer to read a paragraph in Ancient Runes. By now she has already memorized Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, as well as Hogwarts: A History. Timeline July, 2000 - A star is born! Just kidding, it's only Vlimia. July, 2001 - A baby Vlimia celebrates her first birthday, getting a lot of green clothes. March, 2002 - The Maze family moves to London. January, 2003 - Vlim is given the power to fly for about five seconds, due to her brother's accidental magic. She is also given a kitten, whom she names Mitzy. September, 2004 - Vlimia's big brother leaves for Hogwarts, promising to write once a month. Later in the year Vlim's mother forces Vlimia to kill her kitten. June, 2005 - Scarlett Maze is welcomed into the Maze family. Shortly after, Vlimia's father starts tutoring her about the Dark Arts. August, 2006 - Vlimia masters the Imperius Curse, and her proud father gives her a month off Dark Magic studies. September, 2006 - Best month of Vlimia's life. February, 2007 - Vlimia is given the power of flight for about two minutes, due to her own accidental magic. April, 2008 - Vlim gets interested in a Muggle 'television', and gets grounded. May, 2009 - Vlimia masters the Cruciatus Curse, and is given a sapphire necklace with a simple confidence charm set on it from her mother. While originally designed to help her master her Dark Magic studies, Vlimia wears it everywhere for a confidence boost. 2010 - Vlimia masters all the Unforgivables, and also gets her Hogwarts letter. Her parents give her green and silver things to keep her thinking "Slytherin!" 2011 - Vlimia goes shopping for all of her Hogwarts supplies - especially her wand. When testing out her new wand, she causes a glittering rainbow in Ollivander's. Vlimia bids farewell to her family as she hops on the Hogwarts Express, ready for a perfectly magical year. Etymology The name "Vlimia", while having no direct etymology, is the female counterpart of the Latin name "Valemus", meaning strength. The name "Laurel" is the name of a plant family, also known as the Lauraceae Family. The plant family is distributed throughout tropical areas. Common plants belonging to this family are: Cinnamon, Bay Laurel, Avocado, Sassafras and Spicebush. The surname of "Maze" is a Dutch name. The name was originally an Aramaic name meaning 'a twin', but now it is seen to represent a tangled, difficult past or future - like a maze. Some of the traditional 'twin' meaning has been carried on, with the second child born to a Maze family being named after one of their parents. Personality '''Good Traits: '''Understanding, funny, independant, loyal, trustworthy, intelligent, has a good memory '''Not-so-good Traits: '''Insomniac, distrustful (at first), competitive '''Passionate About: '''Learning, people's feelings, having fun '''Likes in a Person: '''Loyalty, sensitivity, intellect, a good sense of humour, understanding '''Dislikes in a Person: '''Somebody who ''makes ''you their friend - you have no say in the matter ' Likes in General: '''Sunsets, summertime, pets, her siblings Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2083 Category:Class of 2083